


Like Bunnies

by lumiiere_ao3



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiiere_ao3/pseuds/lumiiere_ao3
Summary: ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄A short, cute one shot in which Connor misinterpretsHank's infamous humor regarding his lovely girlfriend.▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄





	Like Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChickenBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBurger/gifts).

> So usually, I might write about something dark such as yanderes or Hanahaki Disease - but I felt as if I needed a break, thus this came to creation. Enjoy!

"Lieutenant," Connor regarded Hank, glaring at Gavin as he proceeded to flirt with his girlfriend, [Name], "do you have any suggestions regarding the removal of Detective Reed from [Name]'s presence?" 

As Hank swivelled in his chair to look at him, raising an eyebrow, he laughed.

"That's one fancy-ass way of saying you want to punch that dickhead's face in."

Connor tensed, turning his attention back to Hank with a conflicted demeanour. Fiddling with his quarter, he thought to himself as he flicked it between hands. His idle habits had become regular around the office, as Gavin never seemed to stop his antics.

"For fuck's sake, Connor, you two are already pretty close. I'm sure she'd appreciate you going in to save her, so just go over and give him what he fucking deserves. Fuck, I'm surprised you two aren't humping like bunnies yet..." His voice quietened at the end as if speaking to himself, but alas, much to Hank's dismay, Connor had picked up on his muttering.

Connor blinked, confusion prominent on his face. 

"Like... bunnies?" He paused in between words, unfamiliar with the phrase. He looked to Hank expectantly, but as Hank shook his head and looked away, he realised that he was not going to get an explanation. Furrowing his eyebrows, he noted that he would investigate it later.

* * *

Strolling into the office, [Name] sighed as she dragged her feet to her desk, stretching her aching muscles (which had been the result of a whole night of a crime scene investigation), slumping in her chair as exhaustion crawled through her limbs.

"Hey, sweet-cheeks, what's with the frown?" Gavin idly walked toward her, with that 'awful shit-eating grin' on his face, as Hank would often describe it. She smiled at the thought, before realising that she would have to speak to the crude detective of the DPD. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she heard someone else interrupt them.

"Excuse me, Detective Reed, but I'd appreciate it if you refrained from associating with my girlfriend while you have an ongoing investigation." She knew that voice from anywhere, and as she turned to look at him with an appreciative smile on her face, her thanks died in her mouth, gaping at the innocent-looking android.

There was a brief silence before Gavin keeled over, laughing obnoxiously and slapping his knee. He gasped for air, and as [Name] smiled, she asked him nicely with a sigh.

"Connor, why on earth are you wearing bunny ears?"

Connor looked at [Name] with a lopsided smile, and lo and behold, there were fluffy, white ears adorning his head. The headband was rather cute, and [Name] couldn't help but beam at his innocent eyes and dorky grin. Picking up her to-go coffee cup from her desk, she sipped at it as she awaited his reply.

"Well, Hank informed me that we should be 'humping like bunnies' by now at this stage in our relationship, and after doing some research, I deemed this the most appropriate way of doing so. Do you like it?" As he spoke innocently, a hopeful expression on his face, his words set in.

Spitting her coffee everywhere, her drink dribbled down her chin as she gasped and wheezed for air. Gavin's laughs only become louder and more obnoxious as laughter arose from every side of the office. Her face went red with embarrassment as Connor still held an oblivious smile on his lips.

Through the echoing laughter, she heard the faint facepalming and groaning of a certain lieutenant across the room.


End file.
